Dark Age of Camelot: The Invasion
by Darkmidget777
Summary: In a time where three Realms rage war, an unknown force intervenes and attempts to make the Six relics his own. But do the relics hold more than previously thought? This story follows the tale of a group of adventurers that get caught up in the middle.


Dark Age of Camelot

The Invasion

A fanfiction by Darkmidget777

Prelude:

He stared down at the ground. His hand quivering at his side, he brought it up and fell on both knees. "This.. please let this be a dream... please..." He put his hand on her shoulder and opened his eyes as he pulled her on her back. There she lay, motionless. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "What's wrong? Finally accept that you are so weak you can't even... what's the word? Protect these weaklings? Finally accept yourself for the trash that you are? To think you defile your wretched realm even more than it already is. What a disgrace! Ha! Perhaps I shouldn't kill you, leaving you with such pain might be more fitting for such a weakling." This creature that so resembled a shadow, turned his back on the mournful man and began to hover away snickering. "We aren't done yet, you bastard." The man was now on both his feet,

his eyes a dangerous shade of red and sadness." I don't give two shits about my realm right now. I don't give two shits about honor, about life, death, or strength." Taking deep breaths, his fists were dripping blood. The shadow stopped and turned around, and gave off a loud cackle. "Is that so? Are you so broken right now that you have given up on everything?" The man walked forward and picked up his staff that was thrown against the wall in the recent battle. "It wasn't supposed to end this way, it wasn't supposed TO END LIKE THIS!!!" The man's fists glowed with a shade of yellowish red as he charged toward the shadow. "You.. WE TRUSTED YOU, WHAT WAS THIS BOND THAT WE SHARED?" The shadowy figure grinned even more. "Bond? Trust? This is why you fools were so easy to manipulate. This is why you fools ARE SO GODDAMN WEAK!" The shadow lifted both arms as a salvo of pure energy flew toward the raging man.

Holding back tears, the man rushed forward at the oncoming darts of energy. They hit him dead on and his world went black. Visions started to come into his mind. His family, his brother, his strange ability, the day he met _her_. she suddenly flooded his memories. Did she really mean this much to him? Why couldn't he realize it until now? Why did it.. no... it can't be true. She CAN'T be dead. Even as he started to lose consciousness, he could feel the tears flowing. Is this all I can do? He thought. Do I not have the strength... the determination...the love.

The shadow started cackling again. To think the Master was even concerned with these weaklings. He looked at his hand. Inside it lay one of the Six Relics. Three of them correspond to strength, and three to magic. It was said that having possession of all six would give one unbelievable power. There seemed to be more to the legend that was lost overtime though, and that's what his Master was interested in. He grasped the relic as magic surged through his body. Why should he give such a powerful thing up? He suddenly was overtaken with great fear. No.. no what was he thinking? Even with this relic, the Master would surely not even break a sweat in disposing of him.

Dismissing such thoughts he turned around and resumed leaving the cave. He suddenly stopped, and felt as if his life was in danger. "What..." he turned around. The man was on his feet, his face grim and eyes closed. "I asked you a question... you bastard..." he breathed heavily. The shadow couldn't understand. Why did he suddenly fear this broken creature that jabbered on about bonds? "You just won't die will you?" The Shadow gripped the relic once more and conjured up a volley of pure energy. "This time, you won't stand back up." The shadow chanted a few quick words and waved his hand over the salvo of energy floating in front of him, and it took on a more dark form. "BE ENGULFED IN THE DARKNESS LIKE THE WEAKLING YOU ARE!!" He flung the salvo forwards, only to find that the target in front of him vanished. The atmosphere around him suddenly distorted and the air pressure increased significantly. It felt as if the whole world were shaking. "What... what is this?!" The shadow couldn't help but tremble at what felt like a nightmare began to consume him. The echo of a heartbeat filled his ears and his vision blurred even more. He turned around and the man was right there, staring at him, hovering slightly above the ground engulfed in a yellowish-red hue. The heartbeats began to hasten. "It... why.." he wiped away tears. "I LOVED HER YOU BASTARD!" He put one hand out in front of him as energy gathered in front of his palm. The blood dripping from his hands began to swirl within the ball, giving it a slightly red hue. The shadow immediately began an incantation of reflection, but his hand motions suddenly became erratic. "What.. what is thi..?" He looked up at the man. He was channeling a spell of constraint in one hand while charging up an offensive spell in the other? How was that possible? Not even Master can concentrate like that! "You... you... THIS ISN'T EVEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!!" A ball of pure mana shot from his outstretched palm and struck the shadowy figure square in the chest as it exploded, completely evaporating every inch of him, the Relic of Power dropping to the ground. The man dropped to his knees once again, still half conscious. "Why... why did it take...all...this..to..." was all he could utter before he collapsed on the ground. Behind him he could hear the yelling of "I found him! Over here...oh my god what happened?" He blanked out before he could even utter a response. His urge to fight was gone, his urge to love, his urge to live.


End file.
